<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RMEN by YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498568">RMEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn/pseuds/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn'>YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn/pseuds/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RMEN, composed of Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Neo Politan, are Huntsmen and Huntresses in training at the presitigious Beacon Academy. Friends and foes are around every corner, and there’s more evil than you can shake a shotgun-cane at! But nothing’s coming between this motley crew and their goal of saving Remnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RMEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain: Okay, you’ve got the fourth chapter of Young Justice and the Princesses of Power to write about. </p><p>Me: But RWBY AU! </p><p>My brain: Wideline no! </p><p>Me: Wideline yes! </p><p>Disclaimer: RWBY and this Au doesn’t belong to me. RWBY belongs to   and the late Monty Oum, and RMEN belongs to basically-rainbow-aus.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1: Roman Torchwick </p><p>“Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.” </p><p>A man voice spoke out as the gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors. </p><p>“Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.” </p><p>The man’s voice continued as black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man. </p><p>“However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".” </p><p>The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them. </p><p>“Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.” </p><p>The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night. </p><p>“But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.” </p><p>Ruby Rose and four of her henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Ruby, who reignites her weapon of choice, the Cresent Rose and grins before walking down the , frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn. </p><p>“So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.” </p><p>The voice ended as Ruby and her henchmen enter the shop, not noticing a young boy wearing a ,  a weapons magazine, and stealing little trinkets in his  pocket. </p><p>A woman’s voice interjected, “But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.” </p><p>The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Rose approaches the elderly shopkeeper. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?” she sneered as one of the henchmen point his gun at the shopkeeper. </p><p>The shopkeeper raises his arms. “P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!”  </p><p>Ruby shushes him. “Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.” To one of the henchmen she ordered, “Grab the Dust.” </p><p>A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. One of the henchmen placed another open case on the display to the shopkeeper. </p><p>“Crystals. Burn. Uncut,” he said. The shopkeeper nodded weakly and proceeds to fill the case. As another henchmen goes for another tube, he hears a muted song from the boy’s direction and unsheathes his sword and point it at his back.  </p><p>“Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em.” He got no response from the boy. “Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?” </p><p>He goes over to him and turns him around, the  dropping to the ground reveal a surprised Roman wearing headphones. He motions for him to lower them. </p><p>Roman does what he said. “Yes?” he asked. </p><p>“I said, put your hands in the air, now!” he yelled. Roman looked in confusion. </p><p>“Are you... robbing me?” he asked. The henchmen groaned in expiration.  </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Ooohhh...” </p><p>Ruby is waiting for her men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Ruby calmly motions for another to handle Roman. One of the henchmen raise his gun at him. </p><p>“Freeze!” </p><p>Cue to outside the shop, when the henchman and Roman crash through the window. The other men look outside as Roman gets up and pulls out Melodic Cudgel. Ruby scowls, but Roman smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off his headphones. </p><p>“Okayyy...” to his remaining henchmen, she ordered. “Get him!” </p><p>The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Roman, who kicks the first approaching  in the face. He gets Melodic Cudgel out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of his weapon, sending him flying. He fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with his cane's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so he can beat him away to Ruby's feet. </p><p>“You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.” She turns to Roman, dropping her cigar and crushing it with her scythe as approaching  sirens are heard. “Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...” She raises her scythe into gun mode “...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.” </p><p>Ruby unleashes a red blast at Roman, who leaps over it. When he lands and looks up, Ruby isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Roman looks at the shopkeeper. </p><p>“You okay if I go after her?”   </p><p>The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Roman sets off. </p><p>Ruby makes it to the roof, with Roman high-flying again and landing right behind her. </p><p>“Hey!” Roman yelled. Ruby stopped at the edge. “Persistent...” she mumbled. </p><p>Roman readies to fight her, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Ruby inside. </p><p>Ruby turns around and hold up a red Dust gem. “End of the line, Red.” </p><p>She throws it out at his feet and fires at his, resulting in a large explosion. </p><p>“Whoa-ho-ho-ho!” She stops laughing when she sees something on the roof. “Huh?” </p><p>A man in a purple cape is now in front of Roman, casting a circle of protection over them with his wand. As Ruby looks on, Adrian Cotta-Arc waves his weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Ruby is thrown around in the back until she goes to the cockpit, where a man in red, his face unseen, is struggling with the controls. </p><p>“We got a Huntsman!” she yelled. </p><p>The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Ruby takes the controls. </p><p>Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. </p><p>“The hell...?” she questioned.  </p><p>With a flick of his wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Ruby's head. </p><p>The man reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Adrian. The Huntsman blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. </p><p>Roman, finally acting, reverts his cane into its gun form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Adrian telekinetically pushes Roman and rolls himself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft  away. </p><p>Roman looked at Adrien. “You're a Huntsman!” He put on a pleading, awe-stricken face. “Can I have your autograph?!” he asked eagerly. </p><p>Roman's amazed face turn to one of shame as Adrian, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Roman is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. </p><p>“I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself and others in great danger.” </p><p>“They started it!” he objected. Adrian glared at him. </p><p>“If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back...” He notices Roman's  “...And a slap on the wrist." He demonstrates with his riding crop, which Roman barely avoids as he gives out an "Eeek! “But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.” </p><p>He moves out of the way so a surprised Roman can see a woman in black come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of Roman pumpkin tarts. </p><p>“Roman Torchwick...” She leans in to look at his face “You... have orange veins on your eye and neck.” </p><p>“Uh, um...” </p><p>“So! Where did you learn to do this?” She gestured with her head at the tablet showing Roman's fighting. </p><p>“S-Signal Academy,” he stuttered. </p><p>Salem laughed a little. “They taught you to turn a simple weapon like a cane into a deadly machine?” </p><p>“Well, one  in particular.” </p><p>“I see...” </p><p>She puts the tarts on the table in front of Roman. He tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into his mouth. </p><p>“It's just that I've only seen one other person turn a simple weapon into a deadly machine.” </p><p>Roman mumbles through his full mouth, “Oh! That's my aunt!” He then swallows and wipes his mouth, embarrassed. “Sorry. That's my Aunt Coco! She's a  at Signal. I was complete garbage before she took me under her wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!” He proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.  </p><p>"So, I've noticed.” She placed her  on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Roman. “And what is an adorable boy such as yourself doing at a  designed to train warriors?” </p><p>“Well... I want to be a Huntsman.” he answered. </p><p>“You want to slay monsters?” Salem asked. </p><p>Roman nodded. “Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!” He talked faster and faster with his enthusiasm growing. “You see, my brother's starting there this year, and he's trying to become a Huntsman, and I'm trying to become a Huntsman 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!” He giggles. “I mean the  are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!” He flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy . </p><p>Adrian and Salem study him. </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” she asked </p><p>“You're  Salem. You're the headmistress at Beacon,” he answered. </p><p>Salem smiled. “Hello.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“You want to come to my ?” </p><p>“More than anything.” </p><p>Salem exchange glances with Adrian, who shows his disapproval with a "Hmmph" before she turns back to Roman. “Well, okay.” </p><p>Roman smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. </p><p>Mercury Black tackles his brother in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of him. </p><p>“Oh, I can't believe my baby brother is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!” </p><p>Roman gasped for air. “Please stop.” </p><p>Mercury released his brother. “But I'm so proud of you!” </p><p>“Really Bro, it was nothing.” </p><p>Mercury gasped. “What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the ’s .” </p><p>“I don't want to be the "’s ", okay? I don't want to be any kind of ! I just want to be a normal boy with normal .” </p><p>“What's with you? Aren't you excited?” Mercury asked. </p><p>“Of course, I'm excited... I just...” Roman sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.” </p><p>Mercury goes over and give his brother a one-armed hug. “But you are special.” </p><p>The boys' attention is drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Ruby's mug shot. </p><p>“The robbery was led by nefarious  Ruby Rose, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact the Vale  Department. Back to you, Lisa,” Cyril reported. </p><p>The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red 's head with three scratch marks. </p><p>“Thank you, Cyril,” Lisa reported. “In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...” </p><p>The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Adrian replaces it. </p><p>“Hello, and welcome to Beacon!” </p><p>“Who's that?” Mercury asked. </p><p>“My name is Adrian Cotta-Arc.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." He disappears.  </p><p>Roman gasped, among several other cries of surprise. “Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!” Roman and other students look through the glass walls at the town below. “I guess home isn't too far after all!” </p><p>“Beacon's our home, now,” Mercury said. </p><p>The airship carrying them to Beacon lands and Cinder runs off to immediately drop-and-, as her shoulders are on fire from her Semblance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that it is all done, I will show the characters that are in this reverse AU.  </p><p>Roman Torchwick switches places with Ruby Rose in this AU. He is confronted by  Salem after stopping a robbery headed by  mastermind Ruby Rose and is sent to Beacon Academy two years ahead of schedule alongside his big brother. He’s money-consious and a bit of a kleptomaniac, always fawning over expensive weapons (if he’s not trying to steal them) and Atlas technology that’s worth the big bucks. </p><p>Neo Politan switches places with Weiss Schnee in this AU. A pampered princess all the way from Atlas, she was adopted by Dust tycoon James Ironwood at the age of seven after the untimely death of her parents, and yet she has chosen to attend Beacon Academy out of her fathers’ reach. She’s proud of her name and upholding her status as a Politan, not another of Ironwood’s orphan pet projects, but that defensiveness can become a problem when it comes to getting along with people. </p><p>Emerald Sustrai switches places with Blake Belladonna in this AU. Before arriving at Beacon Academy, she was a combat-focused and stealthy member of the White Fang at the right-hand of Sienna Khan. She is quiet and bookish and quite secretive when it comes to her personal life; her arms are also always covered by thick leather  that guise her Faunus trait - the scales of gecko. </p><p>Mercury Black switches places with Yang Xiao Long in this AU. He’s the only one of the four RMEN members to get into Beacon Academy the standard way, and he’s quite the fighter with his shotgun- and feet in general, though his hotheadedness fuels his ‘adrenaline junkie’ behavior. Roman is his younger half-brother courtesy of their father Yatsuhashi Daichi, but ever since their aunt told the brothers about Mercury’s other father, he’s been discreetly on the hunt for him. </p><p>Also, Teams JNPR and WTCH are swapped together. Cinder becomes the inexperienced system-surpassed while Jaune is a power-hungry warlock set on his own gain. </p><p>Tyrian becomes the small ball of energy with a childhood bestie and Nora unravels into a psychotic killer hellbent on serving her God. </p><p>Watts is the stoic and quiet leader (though he still tinkers with experiments) with Ren a disgraced scientist from the high kingdom of Atlas; </p><p>And Hazel is the experienced and sweetly polite warrior of Argus, leaving Pyrrha as the one who lost someone she loved and blames Headmaster Salem for it all. </p><p>As for the Ozluminati, there are some ... unexpected swaps, to say the very least! The most obvious by now is Ozpin swapping with Salem, but as for the rest: </p><p> General Jacques Schnee fills the role of James Ironwood, being the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and later the more ... unorthodox one (I.E. SHOOTING A CHILD OFF A CLIFF) </p><p>Adrian Cotta-Arc takes Glynda’s role as the stern  and overall enforcer of rules to the students. </p><p>And that leaves our beloved Coco Adel in the slot of Qrow, a loveable fashionista aunt who is always distracted, either by her own looks, something shiny, her brother, or what’s in her flask. </p><p>CFVY and STRQ have traded places, so Tai is no longer related to Ruby or Yang, and neither are  or Summer or Qrow. </p><p>And Oscar is traded by Penny being the next reinteraction for Salem and Oscar being a farm boi robot boy. </p><p>That’s all for now! Smash that like button. Follow my story for more stories and me and subscribe for more. </p><p>Wideline</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>